Haggle
by Passionworks
Summary: Gift for Nikkel. In this little game, control was not the only thing Long Feng gained... Oneshot rated for minor sexual implications.


**Author's Note: Has anybody ever noticed that there are absolutely **_**no**_** Fengzula (Long FengxAzula) stories in the FanFiction database? I was inspired to change all of that and be the first author to scribe one.**

**This is basically an AU (sort of), and I took my own liberties with the 'Guru' episode in Book Two. Hopefully we all remember that little meeting between Long Feng and Azula, right…? As I said, there are liberties taken (quotes and basic plot, for example), so the whole scene has some dramatic changes. I seriously do not want people telling me I screwed up the whole thing. I altered it on purpose.**

**This one is going to Nikkel, since she will be eighteen on the 26****th**** (so, yes, I'm publishing it early). Wish her happy birthday! Now, I know I already wrote you something a few months ago as an early gift, Nikkel, but since it was you that asked me to place this pairing into our contest, I thought dedicating this to you would be appropriate. I hope you like it!**

Haggle

By: Passionworks

Long Feng, head of the Dai Li, heard the heavy footsteps –yes, he heard them well: three pairs of feet shuffling the floor, all in great hurry, all in somewhat orderly succession. He was in full awareness of the situation, being that the destination of this very fiasco was _centered_ on him. It was no surprise: this was _his_ scheme, after all –do not consider it _wise_ to place it on another's shoulders. The man himself would not have such an outright defiance.

The Grand Secretariat anticipated the sudden and abrupt stop that occurred, for the footfalls had ceased to reverberate upon the walls of his cell. A key jingled and clicked as it fumbled with the archaic lock on the door. The thing was old and rusted, making it rather difficult to open, but eventually the task was completed. The entranceway was then visible. Two of his head agents stood there before him, their arms and hands wrapped tightly around a peculiar woman: a girl, really, hardly a teenager. She was barely clothed, just in a long, thin pea green robe. Long Feng purposely thought that she looked lovelier in the color; it was much better than that bloody scarlet commonly worn by most members of the Fire Nation, as she certainly was –she could not ever keep that _insignificant_ secret from him. Besides, in his own opinion, he found that the hue gave her a _weaker_ appearance. Perhaps it put less emphasis on her striking, but undeniably gorgeous gold eyes; well, whatever it was, he preferred it to everything else. Then again, he was particularly fond of her subordinate position in rank and intended to keep it that way for the time being.

The two Dai Li agents, servile as they were, patiently waited for their superior to respond, though, of course, they already knew what was expected of them. So, when Long Feng did order their exit, the action was performed with little to no hesitation at all. Once their footsteps were no longer in earshot, he turned to his visitor, who did nothing in attempt to meet his eyes. But, it was noted that the girl was more concerned with her physical appearance above all things: her hair was a bit knotted and out of place, since it was late into the night when she was taken from her quarters; in response, she absentmindedly rubbed at her tresses in some sort of attempt to straighten them out. She had absolutely no warning or chance to dress for the occasion –not that it mattered, anyway; this was _meant_ to be quick and to the point. She often made odd glances at her robe; she was not interested in allowing this stranger to see her in this disgruntled state, but there was no way out of it and no where to hide.

Long Feng managed to get her attention with a quick, but throaty growl. She instantly responded, though her reaction was more out of annoyance than respect of his authority. He was not at all concerned with that –it was not really the point of the whole thing. Just with one look into her bloodshot eyes, he detected her edgy nerves; he was adept in reading her body language –she was not trying to hide her agitation. Perhaps that was not too surprising, but he found it a bit anomalous to think that a girl of her character could easily crumble and succumb to the pressure. No matter, though. He lapped up his dominance –victory is _sweet,_ is it not?

After the silence became utterly unbearable, she spoke, "Why have you brought me here?"

There was no question that she was nervous, but then again, it was plainly evident that she desired his dominance: her tone suggested it for the most part. Long Feng himself found her performance more amusing than irritating; he chuckled in response.

"I might ask myself a similar thing," he joked, "why here, in a prison of _all_ hideouts? Certainly you have heard the story of my unfortunate arrest?"

Her comeback was quick, "I have not."

"Well then, may I ask if you know who I am?" His voice was laced with cunning. And she was uninformed and clueless.

_Good thing too…_

She stayed silent, her suspicion running like madness. His interrogative style was of high caliber –even she could do nothing to compare.

"You have no reply? Answer me."

And with a snarl and a snap, "You do not _strike_ me as anyone significant."

Long Feng frowned, though he did find her retort rather humorous. He understood what she meant: a prison cell frankly did nothing to compliment his _actual_ status. But he coped well with it –no need to fret.

"You are _honest,_ at least –all women should be. But, I assure you; my standing in this kingdom is much higher than it appears. You will learn this in good time.

"But a proper introduction is best. I am Long Feng, Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se, _former _political advisor to the Earth King, and head of the Dai Li."

The girl, again, gave no immediate response, though she did appear to contemplate what he told her. Perhaps she personally preferred to be familiar with the credentials of those she worked for. This seemed appropriate –indeed, it did.

Long Feng stood up and surrounded her, his arms behind his back. His pace was elegant, gallant as well: he kept his head elevated in his pride. He continued to encircle her, but the girl remained straight-faced. The stony glare in her eyes indicated some stress, but it was minimal. She probably felt a little more comfortable since she had recently acquired the knowledge of who he was.

He unexpectedly stopped and looked back at her, "Well, please do _spare _me the details of your identity."

She offered a shocked expression, her pupils stressfully dilating. She anticipated what was coming…

"_Yes, I know who you are, Princess Azula."_

Shifting her weight forward, she released her anxiety with a grunt, "And _who _revealed this to you?"

"Oh, nobody in particular. You really have no one to blame but yourself," he sneered, "and your little scheme did nothing to mislead us. But if you prefer specifics, my agents relayed most of the information to me. They are reliable in a pinch. You can relate: your cronies do much of your bidding, I'm sure."

Azula silently agreed with him. Mai and Ty Lee, despite being below her in social status, were respectable in their efforts to please her. She herself never denied their usefulness –they had talents beyond her own being, and that was saying something.

"But let us not squabble over such meaningless affairs," Long Feng stated, "I offer you more _imperative_ matters that need to be discussed.

"Do I have your attention?"

"You do. Now get on with it."

Her intolerance got on his nerves, "As your senior, I _demand_ your patience. You hold absolutely no authority in this kingdom."

"Well, sir, from where I stand, _neither do you_."

He hesitated, "More brutal honesty on your part, but it does you no good to mock me, especially since you seem to be in a position to negotiate."

Azula smirked and placed her hands to her hips, "And _what_ is it that gave you _that_ impression?"

"Simple. It just so happens that it actually might be in our best interest if we proposed a _deal_ of sorts."

The princess raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. Since I know who you are, it may be beneficial if I vow my silence. I understand you have plans to usurp the Earth King's throne and gain control of the city in the name of your nation. Am I correct, Princess?"

"Yes."

"I have similar ambitions myself. If you want my opinion, I do think it would be more appropriate if we collaborate on this issue."

Azula was fearful to expose too much to him, but the man was playing his part in a fair manner. However, his motives were questionable –she _dreaded_ them just slightly.

"Sorry to say," she sighed, "but I prefer to work alone. I am on assignment for my father and he commands no unnecessary transactions."

"Who says our business is _pointless?_ Do you not desire an advantage? Do you honestly plan on accomplishing anything without this _vital_ alliance? Your error in judgment is improper, preposterous! What could a _girl_ of your age possibly do to seize the vast Earth Kingdom?"

"My _judgment_ is something I do not wish to delve into with you. I stated my reasons, unless they fell on deaf ears?"

Long Feng shook his head in his disappointment, "Come now, child, would you just consider my options? I might have it in me to assist you –that is something that should go without rejection."

Azula relented, "Fine. But what do you require of me?"

"I'd first like to say that your disguise is clever; you still hold the Earth King's trust, as I do not."

There was more to it than that; the princess was not easily fooled.

"Tell me more." Her voice held hints of interest –he was pulling her in.

_Just as he had planned…_

"Turning onto a different subject, I think there might be something, or, shall I say, _someone_ else that we share common thoughts for.

"Do you have any idea _who _I am referring to, Princess?"

She had a faint suspicion, "I do, but let us see if we are on the same page. Enlighten me."

"To start, who was it that had me charged with crimes against the crown? And, in your case, who was it that foiled the drill's hostile takeover?"

"The condescending tone is unnecessary," she snapped, not at all pleased with his attitude, "but yes, it seems the Avatar is our common enemy. Do you have any suggestions on how we should go about thwarting him?"

"There is no need."

"Oh, really?"

"I can bring him to you myself –not _right away,_ of course –thus allowing you to hold him as a prisoner of war. That _is_ your intention, correct?"

"It is. Well then, you clearly peaked my interest. I am willing to go along with your scheme."

"But," he said, eyes darting, "there is _one_ small thing…"

Long Feng noted that her body language depicted that she was questioning his motives again. Fair enough.

"It isn't something to _fear,_ Princess, but it does strike me that the Firelord offers a hefty salary to one who captures and returns the Avatar alive."

She paused, but was not stunned, "You want the payment for your deed, is that it?"

"I'm not angling at the money. Keep it."

"Then what is it that you desire? I'll do anything you ask me, since the Avatar's arrest is at stake."

Long Feng smiled devilishly, "I'm glad you see it _my_ way…"

He methodically placed his hands at the knot of her robe. Azula, strangely enough, lacked a reaction: no flinch or recoil. He had her caught in his web –fleeing was impossible and refusing was out of the question. Perhaps she realized how futile her options were…

But her sly glance into his eyes revealed her acceptance.

Azula grinned, "And once this _business_ is behind us, we can discuss how we plan to overtake the king…"

Long Feng wiggled his brow, _"Oh, I already have all of that figured out…"_


End file.
